In Their Way
by Underfan
Summary: You know the path of genocide and what it reaps. You come, you leave, you kill. A yellow monster child is oblivious of this, though. Tension arising, adrenaline rushing, and the next thing he knows, he's just one more casualty for this THING to laugh at. Rated T for the overall nature of the genocide route and soulless pacifist, as well as some violence.
1. Chapter 1

What did I want for Christmas… Did they make Undyne plushies? 'Cause that would be so cool! Yoooo, what about Undyne armor? Then I could beat up the bad guys myself! That would be even BETTER!

"Hey, stop staring at that tree and start packing," my sister commanded. "Mom said you have to pack a little bag with a snack for the evacuation," And she added, "Gee, what _is_ it with you and that tree?"

"Yo, I'm coming! Sheesh," I said. All the grownups wanted to escape from Snowdin. They were all a bunch of scared-y pants! Ha ha. I guess there was some wack-o person going around hurting people, but that's a crazy idea, right? Besides, Undyne would just show 'em who's boss!

I packed an extra shirt and a Cinnamon Bunny ('cause who doesn't like those?).

"Let's gooooo!" my sister said.

"Man, I'm trying best!" I responded.

"You two, quit arguing," Mom said. "I'd really like to get out of here as soon as possible. And, you know, not make the trip alone."

We got outta the house and started walking with a _huge_ group of others. When there were too many people to tell if anyone was missing, YO, I turned the other way when no one was looking! _Oh gee, my parents are going to be so mad when they find out I stayed_ , I thought. Yooo, it would be worth it, though! _Undyne's probably going come HERE; I'll get to see her and they won't!_

I went back to that Christmas tree. Remember when my sister asked why I liked it so much? I just think it's really cool looking and HUGE. And it's where all the _presents_ go! _Hm… Maybe I can_ make _my own Undyne armor?_ I thought.

Yo, look, there was another kid in town! I could tell because they were wearing a striped shirt. Heh, had they been playing in the fireplace? I once tried that, but my mom got mad because all that black and white dust made a mess.

"Yo, everyone ran away and hid somewhere," I said once the kid approached me. "Man, adults can be so dumb sometimes, ha ha… Don't they know we've got Undyne to protect us?!" They gave me a weird smile. I took that as a smile of agreement. Yo, I wasn't gonna judge! I'd seen some weird smiles before. Undyne has all these pointy teeth so she can scare her enemies as she smiles upon her victories!

The kid started heading towards the Snowed Inn. "Yo, there isn't anyone in there!" I called out. I guess they didn't hear me or something, 'cause they kept walking. _OH, they must have forgotten something in there_ , I thought. It was kinda getting creepy in Snowdin, with how quiet it was. I decided Undyne wasn't going to come to ME, but I would have to go to HER. I ran towards the entrance of Waterfall to start my search for her. Yo, I'd be so fast if I didn't keep tripping! At least Undyne didn't have that problem. She was going take down whoever was scaring everyone. I just knew it!

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Please leave a review! How am I doing with interpreting Monster Kid's speech/writing style? I don't own any Undertale characters or the storyline (I couldn't fit that in the description). ALSO! I found an error in the chapter and edited that. I do apologize, because updates will be very slow. It'll just be whenever I have some time in the midst of my busy life. Other than that, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

On my way to Waterfall, I saw that really tall skeleton guy. Yo, I thought EVERYONE had left Snowdin. Doesn't he have a brother? He probably left with the others, ha ha!

"Yo! You think Undyne will protect us, too?" I asked, excitedly. It was about time someone who WASN'T a kid had a little faith, too.

"I BELIEVE THAT IF IT COMES DOWN TO THAT! WORRY NOT, SMALL CHILD—I AM GOING TO HELP KEEP THIS HUMAN FROM STUMBLING ANY LONGER! NYE HEH HEH," he declared.

"Uh, sure," I responded.

 _Only a little further!_ I thought as I continued to run. _Finally_. Man, I really needed to get better endurness (or whatever it's called) if I was going to keep up with Undyne. I stopped near the sentry post to catch my breath.

 _There's that other kid again!_ I thought. They must have followed me. "Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too?" They gave me another smile.

"Awesome… She's the coolest, right!? I wanna be just like her when I grow up... Hey, don't tell my parents I'm here," I said, giving them a nervous laugh.

Oh, they'd be soooo mad if they knew I stayed. _I wonder what they're up to right now,_ I thought, since I had mentioned them. Had they noticed I was gone? "I knew it was too quiet!" my sister would say.

"Yo, there's no one back there," I said to my friend when they checked the sentry station. They bent down and stared into space with these determined looking eyes. Then they just walked off! "Oh yeah! I almost TOTALLY forgot about the Undyne search, ha ha. Man, you're a lifesaver," I exclaimed.

They, uh, actually walked off pretty fast, so I just trailed behind them. Why had they stopped in the grass? _YOOO, IT'S UNDYNE…!_ It was pretty hard to keep myself from squealing! I could see her EVER so slightly through the grass on the ledge. She was just standing there. The other kid took a step forward, then stopped in their tracks. Then Undyne looked right. In our. Direction. Well, specifically at the other kid, 'cause there was some distance between us. I held my breath, 'cause I was just ready to scream right there and tell her cool she was! I don't think my friend was, though.

Once she didn't hear any more noise, she walked away. We got outta the grass. "Yo… did you see the way she was staring at you…?" I asked, unable to contain my excitement any longer. They stopped walking.

"That… was AWESOME! I'm SOOOO jealous! She was just standing there waiting FOREVER, and then you just…!" I let out a muffled scream.

"C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" I exclaimed. I started running forward, then tripped on my face. THAT was really embarrassing. Especially when I was pretty sure my friend was trying not to laugh. But Undyne wouldn't have let that stop her, so I kept going!

I had to stop sprinting when I got to the area with the telescope. Yeah, I've made a wish there before! It was to fight bad guys with Undyne one day. ...Wait, was I supposed to say that? I dunno; I've heard it doesn't come true if you tell ANYONE your wish. Well, just don't say my wish to anyone else!

I started running again across that bridge that goes over that swampy area. Yo, why'd they make it all twisty? It's like they WANT people who are running to trip and fall on their faces! I took another stop in the tall grass. _Whew!_ _I bet even Undyne would be proud of how much I ran,_ I thought. Wait, scratch that. But my _sister_. _Yo, she'd think I'm so cool!_

A few minutes later, that one kid I met in Snowdin came running into the tall grass. YO, I saw SPEARS flying through the air! I flinched. One landed to the right of me! It vaporized as soon as it hit the ground. My friend ran next to me-right where that spear had landed, actually. Ha ha! That was a close one!

That was when I noticed Undyne walking TOWARDS us! She just kept walking closer and closer until… YOOOO! She PICKED me up! I let out a yelp of excitement. Then she put me back down and walked the direction she came from. I followed my friend out of the grass. This was the BEST day of my life!

"Yo… did you see that!?" I exclaimed. "Undyne just… TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again…! Man, if you were just standing a LITTLE bit to the left…! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!"

I ran off. It was fair for her to touch ME, though, 'cause Undyne was staring at my friend in the OTHER tall grass. _I wonder if they're jealous?_ I thought. But, I TRIPPED again! This time, I didn't hear laughing, so that's good…!

I had Undyne-ness on me! I couldn't stop thinking about that. Yo, the ground didn't take that off me when I fell, did it? I guess it's not REALLY Undyne, just her essence. Man, I was so hyped. For SURE we were going to see Undyne again! Maybe we'd get to even see her fight!

 **Author's Note:**

I haven't forsaken the cover art! It'll still come. Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I was still running further into Waterfall when, YO, I had to take the LONG route because of that stupid gap! It's too big to jump over, but it's small enough to be considered SOOO annoying.

"Yo, Bird-y! Can you, uh, come over to this side and give me a lift or something?" I called out. The yellow bird just stared at me.

"Yooo!" I yelled. "PLEASE…!" I jumped up and down, but the bird didn't even blink. Man, it was pointless to keep trying, so I took the long way. Yo, I couldn't let my friend get to Undyne first!

Yo, someone needed to get the maintenance down here! Dust was starting to accumulate EVERYWHERE…! The powdery stuff was just sitting around, waiting for someone to faceplant in it. That would be SO gross, ha ha! As a ran, I also saw a lot of those echo flower things. This one time I listened to one, and it made a fart noise! I tried to show my sister, bu-u-ut… It echoed my laughter from the first time I listened to it. She got SO mad because I "dragged" her ALL the way over there for nothing! Heh, I doubt she would've been much happier if it had actually echoed the fart.

Yo, my side started hurting SOOO much from running so long…! I was even making that wheezing noise every time I breathed. I HAD to slow down (a lot) for a little while. I was in that area with that statue, the rain pouring down on it. It was kind of sad; it had worn it down so much, you couldn't even tell what it was supposed to be anymore. YO, I learned about this in school! It was… Evasion? Something like that. Speaking of which, the rain was going to do that to me if I didn't have an umbrella! Man, and I couldn't even hold one!

 _Okay, three… two… one… GO!_ I dashed through, but, yo, I got SOAKED. And cold. There was a little dry area off to the side. It was like a little bulge in the wall, just big enough for me. I walked over there and sat down.

The purple rocky wall and ground was SO much more interesting than all of the BORING white snow that covers Snowdin. Of course, not all of Waterfall was purple. There were these mushrooms that glowed blue in some parts, and those echo flowers were blue, too. The dim lighting and the sound of the rain were really relaxing; I almost wanted to fall asl- _WAIT!_ I thought suddenly. I couldn't fall asleep, otherwise I might miss Undyne! I stood up, and look who came walking down with an umbrella…!

"Yo, you got an umbrella? Awesome!" I exclaimed. I walked right beside my friend. They actually walked a lot faster that I did. Probably because my legs were so sore, ha ha! I was still getting wet from the rain-my friend was kinda hogging the umbrella. It was better than nothing, though!

After a little while of awkward silence, I said, "Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool." They stopped walking. "She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night… knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha." My friend gave that smile of agreement. YO, it was a good thing that we weren't human! We continued walking. Man, my friend wasn't much to talk. _That's okay, they're a good listener!_ I thought. _What to talk about, what to talk about…_ OH! I had the perfect idea. I don't think they realized I had stopped until I started talking. They, too, paused in their tracks.

"So, one time," I said. "We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king-we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr"-volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking… YO! How cool would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!" I had to jog to catch up with them. I was soaking wet, but you know what? I didn't care now that I wasn't alone…! I wondered what school my friend went to. And that made me go back on something I said.

"Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers… She's too cool to every hurt an innocent person!" We rounded a corner, and, YO, we could see New Home all the way from HERE! I jogged ahead of my friend to get a good view of it. That's where Mr. Dreemurr lived! You could also see all the stars. Awesome… Well, I guess they weren't REALLY stars, but that's why Undyne was going to help us get to the surface…! _Man, I'm so excited!_ I thought. I mean, we just needed one human to come down to break the barrier, right!?

My friend walked past me, and, once again, I had to jog to catch up. That area was the one "oasis"-I guess you'd call it-with no rain. I was kinda shivering, ha ha. Wait, that wouldn't make any sense, though, 'cause an oasis is supposed to have rain and stuff in a desert where it DOESN'T rain. Unless I'm wrong? Why do they even bother teaching us this stuff in school? _Aw, more rain_ , I thought once we walked on a little more.

"Yo, this ledge is too steep… Hmmm…" _What to do, what to do… It's taller than either of us,_ I thought. Man, this was going to be hard, but I knew it's what Undyne would do! She'd sacrifice herself to save ANY person. Well, unless they were bad guys, ha ha. "Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right…? Put up your umbrella and climb on my shoulders." They took their umbrella to the can, and put it back on. I bent down and hoisted them up as best as I could. YO, once they got on my shoulders, they stepped on my face! But their foot slipped a little, rubbing my skin HARD.

"Owww…" I groaned. "Yo, try being a little less rough, haha." I bet they were that one person in school you REALLY didn't want to mess with! It's a good thing that we were friends! "Anyway," I continued. "I'll look for another way through. Later!" Of COURSE the rain caused me to fall on my face AGAIN…! And right in the place where my friend had accidentally hurt me, too!

I had to backtrack some ways to find another route. Man, this was going to take a LONG time…! Yo, I was just starting to dry off, too, ha ha. "Don't complain, it's for a good cause!" I said to myself. On the bright side, I could run now, since I didn't have to wait for my friend anymore!

 **Author's Note:**

The cover art is finished! Uploading it is kind of a difficult process for me, though. As always, please leave a review! (I don't bite...!)


	4. Chapter 4

I had to backtrack ALL the way to that area with the echo flowers to finally find another way to get to my friend. This was close to where that bird was…! This time, instead of taking a left, as I did last time, I continued on straight. As I ran, I passed some dark and really quiet houses. "Huh," I said out loud. "I guess everyone's still afraid of WHATEVER is still happening."

Sometimes I talked to myself so I wouldn't get bored. 'Cause let me tell you, it was a long trip! Especially when I had to stop for a while to catch my breath. Thankfully, there was a water fountain. I was sooooo thirsty! Man, it felt like I had been away from home for HOURS! I can't actually say how long, because I don't have a watch. Not like I could wear one, anyways! Ha ha.

It was so quiet where I was, and kinda dark, too, that it was almost creepy. It'd be a LITTLE hard to ambush someone here, because you could hear their footsteps echoing. Yo, I could hear my own heart BEATING…! Man, I, uh, kinda wished my friend were there. _Wait, you can't be scared!_ I thought. _Undyne isn't afraid of ANYTHING, especially not the dark!_ And besides, she had her spears to light the way for her!

After continuing for a little while, there was a LOT of that tall grass. I slowed down my pace a little, 'cause what if there had been a wall!? Surely enough, there was! Ha ha. _Let's see…_ I turned left. Dead end. When I walked to the right, the grass was still present for a few footsteps, then it ended. WAIT! Someone was coming! I could head someone approaching from the right. I hid my head back in the grass and waited. Hold on, did I hear… Armor…? A smile creeped on my face as I realized who it was. _Aw, yeah…_ I thought.

"Seven," I heard Undyne say. "Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king… King Asgore Dreemurr… will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier." _Yesyesyes!_ I thought. This was it! The FINAL showdown! She was finally going to take down whoever was scaring everyone…!

"He will finally take the surface back from humanity," she continued. "And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. Understand human?" So it WAS a human who was doing this! "This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul… Or I'll tear it from your body."

This was my chance. NO WAY was I going to miss this fight! I leaped out of the grass.

"Undyne! I'll help you fight!" I yelled. I did a quick survey of the area. Somehow it was brighter out here than where I had come from. YO, look who it was! My friend was okay! "YO!" I exclaimed. "You did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!" But something confused me. Where was the enemy?

"...Wait. Who's she fighting?" Suddenly, Undyne grabbed me on the cheek! "Ack…! H-hey!" I said as she started pulling me away. "You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?" _Darn, I'm gonna be in SO much trouble!_ I thought. "Hey, you never said who you were fighting! Who is it? Or is it invisible? 'Cause that would be AWESOME!"

Undyne dragged me to the place she had come from while I was still in the tall grass. The grass was glowing, but the main source of light were these pinkish crystals on the walls. She let go of my cheek.

"What did you think you were _doing_ back there?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" she said.

"Yo, I knew you wouldn't have hurt me!" I said.

"Not _me. THEM_. You need to get to the safehouse, _now_."

"Them? My friend? Nah, c'mon! We traveled across ALL of Waterfall to see you!"

"Kid, you don't understand. That human…" Her voice cracked, a little. "You don't know how many people that human's killed."

While looking into her eyes, she looked… terrified. "But-but it doesn't make sense. Why haven't they hurt ME yet?" I asked.

"I don't know… Just get out of here as soon as possible. You know where Hotland is?"

I nodded. "Good," she replied. "Go there, enter through Dr. Alphys's lab, and there'll be a room on your left near the exit labeled, 'Bathroom'. Knock on the doors twice, wait a moment, and say the code. Do _not_ yell it out. Got all that?" Again, I nodded my head. I could hardly believe all this.

"All right, here's the code:" and she whispered it to me. "Go, and… good luck. Don't worry about me! I've got this," she said with a wink.

I started walking towards Hotland. The easiest way would have been to go back to where Undyne was about to fight, but I figured the human might be waiting for me there. Instead, I went left and took another way. _So all that white dust sitting around… That was-_ I stopped in my thoughts, because my stomach felt like it was all twisted up. I felt sick. I had realized that it was monster dust, the remains of a monster who's been... killed.

But it all still didn't feel REAL. Yo, we had been through a LOT together. If my friend(?) was really so awful, I would have seen SOME sign of it, right? Undyne wouldn't LIE about it, and she wouldn't be wrong about something like that. _How can I pick one over the other?_ I thought. I had to see for myself. I backtracked to the place where Undyne had almost fought with the human. I almost hoped that she was wrong about them.

 **Author's Note:**

The cover art is up! :D Things are getting dark, darker, yet darker...


End file.
